Cyber Lover
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: ¿Qué llevas puesto? La pregunta cogió a Isabella de improviso. Contempló la pantalla de ordenador con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Rápidamente se recordó que esto era una sesión de cyber sexo, y no debía dejarse intimidar por la traviesa insinuación.


_**Cyber Amante**_

_¿__Q__ué llevas puesto?_

La pregunta cogió a Isabella de improviso. Contempló la pantalla de ordenador con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Rápidamente se recordó que esto era una sesión de cyber sexo, y no debía dejarse intimidar por la traviesa insinuación. Un sofoco repentino de calor le calentó las mejillas, e inesperadamente, los dolores se agitaron desde lo más profundo de su sexo.

Bella se quedó sorprendida por haberse encendido con una simple pregunta. En la vida real, no estaba acostumbrada a tales encuentros. Mojigata era lo que sus amigos y familia la llamaban, y podía vivir con ello. Pero ahora por fin había decidido a que ya no deseaba estar enclaustrada sola en su cáscara, y se había atrevido a intentar algo nuevo. Algo travieso y escandaloso. Cyber sexo con un total extraño. Después de todo, sólo era una anónima, sin cara follada. No hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

¿Qué llevo? Bella instintivamente tanteó su pijama de franela. No sería sexy si le dijera que llevaba este tipo de cosas, ¿no? Sonriendo, martilleó con los dedos en el teclado, _llevo mis bragas de encaje blancas y el sujetador a juego que compré en París_. Que no era del todo mentira. Había visitado París el mes pasado en un viaje de negocios y comprado lencería atractiva de Le Bon Marché en Saint-Germain des Près. Sólo que no había tenido agallas para ponérselo. Los conjuntos ajustados encontraron una nueva casa en el fondo de su cajón.

Su amante cibernético, que respondía por el nombre de pantalla EDW7, escribió de nuevo, _Apuesto a que estás impresionantemente sexy._

Bella casi se echó a reír. Sexy era la última forma en que se describiría a sí misma. Nunca se sintió sexy en su corpulento cuerpo, comparándolo con los estándares de hoy. Si se pusiera un poco de maquillaje y se arreglase un poco, sabía que parecía presentable. Había heredado la impecable piel y los ojos chocolates brillantes del lado materno. Su sonrisa era simpática, alguien le había dicho una vez. ¿Pero sexy? Naah.

Pero ya que esto era una sesión de cyber sexo, Bella decidió dejarse llevar. _Puedes apostar_, tecleó Bella. _Desearía que pudieses verme ahora mismo_.

EDW7 hizo una pausa antes de escribir de nuevo, _Dios, lamento no poder. Ahora, tócate. Pon tu mano en tu pecho y juega con tu pezón._

¿Qué? Los ojos de Bella casi saltaron de sus órbitas.

_Dime lo bien que se siente_, EDW7 añadió.

Nueces, pensó Bella. Era demasiado consciente de sí misma, nunca había estado intrigada por explorar su propia sexualidad. Olvídate de los juguetes sexuales, era demasiado tímida para jugar consigo misma cuando se despertaban sus emociones. Como si las palabras del desconocido llevasen magia, su propia mano viajó a su pecho y se metió bajo el sujetador de algodón. Sus pezones se apretaron al momento en que sus dedos entraron en contacto. Su corazón tronó. _Se siente genial_, Bella respondió con su mano libre.

_Bien. Ahora pellízcalo, hazlo rodar entre tus dedos_.

Bella silbó con los dientes apretados. Hizo lo que le dijo. Una exquisita, profunda sensación calentó su sexo, haciendo latir su coño con necesidad.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Tan malditamente bien._

_Lo estamos haciendo bien, nena. Lamento no estar ahí ahora mismo, dándote placer en persona. Me encantaría tomar tus pezones en mi boca. Los chuparía hasta que perdieras el conocimiento._

Bella suprimió el impulso de abanicarse. Su dormitorio de repente se sintió muy caliente. Podía imaginarse tener su boca en la suya, la lengua chasqueando sobre sus brotes endurecidos. Se sentiría realmente bien. Recordó lo que sentía cuando su ex, Jake, le hacía lo mismo. Pero eso fue hace algunos años, y Jake no estuvo interesado en ella después de su tercera cita. Había estado sola desde entonces.

_¿Nena?_ Su amante cibernético le preguntó, ¿_todavía estás ahí?_

Ella escribió rápido. _Sí_.

_Buena chica. Ahora, quiero que te toques el coño. Pasa tu mano bajo las bragas y encuentra tu clítoris. Rodéalo. Imagina mi lengua haciéndote esto._

La mano de Bella temblaba cuando hizo lo que se le indicó. Su sexo estaba pesado por el deseo, su clítoris zumbaba. Una gota de humedad sexual rodó de su coño.

_¿Cómo fue, nena?_

Su respiración se estancó en su garganta. Imagínate que es mi lengua, había dicho. El dolor en su sexo se intensificó, dejándola semi delirante con el deseo frenético que palpitaba y aporreaba en cada vena de su cuerpo.

_Exquisito_, Bella escribió. _Realmente..._

La pantalla se quedó en blanco cuando se produjo un golpe de energía. Fuera, los truenos retumbaban a través del cielo y el chaparrón se arrojaba sobre las ventanas del dormitorio. Bella no podía creerlo. Su suerte. Siempre tenía mala suerte cuando se trataba de hombres y sexo. Juró, momentáneamente no sabiendo que hacer. Por lo general, conseguía una linterna y llamaba a la compañía eléctrica cuando se producía una subida de tensión. Bella no tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo. Se arrastró a la cama y se metió bajo la colcha con su mano todavía en su coño, terminando lo que fue interrumpido. Y esta vez, Bella no se sintió cohibida por ello. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía bien.

xoxo

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta despertó a Bella de su sueño interrumpido. A ciegas, tanteó su mesilla de noche para encender la lámpara, pero la luz ya estaba encendida. La energía había vuelto. El reloj de la pared le dijo que era casi medianoche. Salió de la cama y fue a la sala de estar. ¿Quién estaría llamando a su puerta a estas horas?

Un hombre alto con anchos hombros, cubierto con un abrigo negro con capucha estaba de pie afuera de su puerta principal. Él estaba empapado por la lluvia cuando se bajó la capucha.

Bella estaba asustada. Le conocía. Del departamento de IT. Sólo que nunca había esperado verle en su puerta. Sobre todo no en medio de la noche.

"¿P-puedo ayudarte?" Bella tartamudeó.

El alto, desconocido sonrió. Sus ojos verdes brillaron. "Tenemos un asunto sin terminar, Bella"

La lógica le dijo que cerrase la puerta y llamarse a la policía. Pero había algo en su sonrisa que le aseguró él no era un psicópata asesino múltiple que estaba en una excursión de medianoche buscando sangre fresca. "No entiendo"

Él bajó la cabeza y dijo en una voz tan baja que fue casi un susurro, "Estabas jugando con tu clítoris cuando se produjo la suba de tensión. No tuviste la posibilidad de contarme como te sentías"

La sangre huyó de la cara de Bella.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"¿C-ómo sabes…?"

"Hace frío aquí fuera. Espero que no te opongas" Se auto invitó a entrar, cerrando la puerta principal con su pie, y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. La camisa negra bajo el impermeable estaba empapada. Así como sus pantalones de algodón negros y zapatos.

A pesar de que no fuera la mejor situación, el hombre estaba vestido elegantemente. Su ropa parecía provenir de una boutique de alta gama. Y el reloj de oro de su muñeca parecía que costaba una pequeña fortuna. "Ahora, Isabella, ¿dónde estábamos?"

Bella se encontró apoyada contra la pared. "¿Quién eres?"

"No estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, para ser honesto. No parecías estar interesada en los hombres, así que he estado observándote. Cuando te encontré tipeando en una sala de chat desinhibida, no pude ayudarme a mí mismo. Tenía que conseguir que hablases conmigo"

"Cómo supiste..."

"¿Soy un geek de los ordenadores, vale? Nunca he fisgoneado a una mujer así antes. Pero tú eres… diferente, Bella" Se acercó a ella hasta que Bella se quedó sin espacio personal. "Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Pero esperaba que quisieses terminar lo que habíamos comenzado"

Bella tragó con fuerza. Lo prudente, lo seguro de hacer era echar a este hombre. Pero su cuerpo tenía una idea diferente. Quería follar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Y este hombre, Santa Madre de Dios, era uno de esos tipos 'manzana de caramelo' de las revistas sobre las que las mujeres babeaban.

¿Por qué se había interesado en ella en primer lugar?

La voz de Bella era inestable mientras tomaba una decisión. "Bésame"

Un momento más tarde, su boca la trituró, besándola con fervor. Sus manos estaban por todas partes sobre ella, sintiendo cada curva exuberante. Nada fue dejado sin explorar. Su lengua abrió su boca, sumergiéndose en ella y recorriéndole el paladar como si lo hubiese anhelado durante mucho tiempo. Él sabía picante, como a canela y menta, y su beso la emborrachó.

Él deslizó las manos bajo su camisa de franela y se deshizo de su sujetador. El momento en que sus pechos fueron expuestos, él se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó uno de sus pezones tal y como le había dicho antes en su sesión de chat. Bella dejó escapar un gemido lastimero. El placer era así de exquisito. El fuego la incineró de adentro hacia afuera. Cuando él tiró de pijama y bragas hacia abajo, y colocó la boca en su sexo, Bella tuvo que gritar. Su lengua apenas había desenterrado los labios de su coño cuando el éxtasis se apoderó de ella de manera tan abrupta, que Bella se encontró rodeada por un clímax. Su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared, casi chocando con la copia de su pintura de Degas.

A Bella no le importó. La intensidad del placer la impresionó. Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo como este antes. Su cuerpo se estremecía, temblando mientras la última marea de placer se alejaba.

El desconocido estaba de vuelta en sus pies, tirando de ella a su abrazo. "Bueno, ¿verdad?"

Bella estaba sin aliento. "Loco, bueno, sí"

"¿Seguimos?"

"Te mataré si no lo haces"

Él se echó a reír, sus ojos brevemente exploraron su acogedora sala de estar. "¿Tu dormitorio?"

"Sí, por favor"

Él la cogió del suelo y la llevó a la cama. Bella esperó en un sueño mientras le miraba desnudarse. Su polla era magnífica, como el resto de él. Él dio un beso del tipo hambriento antes de montarla. "Mi nombre es Edward"

"¿Edward?"

"Tu amante cibernético"

_**Fin**_

* * *

Grazie por leer mis adaptaciones, espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme su opinión sobre esta Novela

**La novela que le seguirá a este OS se llama Screw Cupid de Arianna Hart, aquí les dejo el argumento**

Isabella Swan recibe una e-invitación para una fiesta del Día de los Enamorados. Nerviosa, pero decidida, decide participar en la orgía del Día de los Enamorados por que no tiene a nadie especial en su vida. El hombre que ella desea es Edward Cullen, pero parece no darse cuenta de ello y cuando lo hace, no es más que para provocarla.

Edward piensa que Isabella puede ser una experta en su área trabajo, pero en materia de hombres es una completa ignorante. Hace casi de todo, excepto correr desnudo por la oficina, pero no consigue llamar su atención. Cuando Edward mira la e-invitación en el ordenador de Isabella, también decide participar en la fiesta y espera que ese esfuerzo sea fructífero.

Esta fiesta no es para los débiles de corazón. Isabella y Edward disfrutan con las actividades sexuales propuestas y las emociones salen a la luz.

Si te quieres excitar, ven a la fiesta del Sensual Cupido.


End file.
